mark in history
by silverofaheartless
Summary: Gaps are left in the story of both Gundam seed and Destiny, me I'm filling them in with what I think happens. No yaoi, normal pairings, and normal personalities for each character.Read and review.
1. bad feeling

**During the beginning of Gundam seed destiny kira and lacus are introduced later on at the starting and are shown to be living at reverend malchio's then once the Junius 7 drop the scene jumps and there living with murrue and waltfeld. **

**This chapter is the intersection. Also know that the chapters will be re-aranged soon so that while I am writting certain stories but I'm gonna make it so that they are in order as if it were the actual series.**

* * *

It's been hours now that the shking of the shelter halted and the loud noises ceased, Kira looked around the children were scattered all around the room all sleeping one's head was on his leg while another clung to his arm sleeping against him. Lacus had sung them to sleep then she fell asleep herself, the reverend was the only other one awake but he had only woken up a few moments before.

"it seems it's stopped now" the blind man hummed facing kira as if he were able to see him, kira nodded.

"ya..." he felt birdy chirp to life on his head as it played with strands of his hair, the child on his arm shifted away and layed on the bench releasing his grip on kira's arm.

Kira watched as the machanical bird's repeated noises began making the children stir, "Huh? birdy?"

"good morning" the child on his leg giggled, he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the rest practically mimicked him.

"good morning kira" he smiled at his loved one, Lacus got closer to him and gave him a nudge, "you didn't sleep did you..."

"I'm not tired" Lacus frowned playfully.

"alright if you say so" kira caught the worried tone of her voice and put his head on hers hugging her lightly, "I'm ok"

"can we go now?" they both looked at the hopeful gaze of a young boy, then the children all crowded infront of the two teenagers. Lacus looked at kira who only looke at the door to his right, "wait here I'm going to check"

He got up and approached the door every eye in the room on him, he turned the handle and gave it a push, nothing happened.

"what's wrong?"

Kira gave another push and again nothing happened, "I think it's stuck"

"Push!Push!" Haro repeated bouncing up and down, Kira stood back slightly then litterally checked the door. It jerked open as whatever was blocking got pushed off balance, he fell down roughly.

"See now look what did I tell you?" he opened his eyes to see a familiar man grinning at him from where he fell, then he felt someone put there arm under him ad help him onto his feet.

"?" she gave him a pat to dust him off and smiled, "hello kira it's been a while"

"ya it has he's deffinetly taller" Waltfeld stated sarcastically as he picked himself off the ground, Kira looked at murrue oddly.

"What's that look for?"

"I...it's just...what?" he fumbled for words,waltfeld gave him a punch to the shoulder only gaining another odd look.

"what was that for?"

"for knocking me over" murrue sighed.

"but you were asking for it, I told you he'd get it open" she looked at kira who's gaze was on her, "he's just to stubborn to give up that easily"

This time waltfeld sighed and smiled, "ya, ya anyways"

"hi!hi!" the children all spoke up at once as they crowded the doorway.

"how is it up there?" kir's foster mom spoke up looking to murrue, the ex-captain smiled.

"well...Your definetly in a bind" kira frowned.

"why is that?"

"Well you'll find out when you get up there" waltfeld cut in, kira didn't respond he walked past them and went up a stair case leading to the outside.

When he got the door open he saw that the coast was covered in rubble, The teen walked out giving the beach a quick scan. Their home had been completly wiped out by a wave of the ocean, "oh...my"

He felt Lacus on his arm as she took in the surroundings.

"where's our house?"

"whoa there it is"

"what happened to it"

"I'm hungry"

The children piled out as they ran out to the coast draging reverend malchio and caridad out of the shelter to the old site of their home.

"be careful down there" Lacus called, birdy flew out and landed in kira's shoulder. He turned to lock eyes with his old captain and close friend.

"so?"

"so what?" kira asked quietly turning back to the ocean itself, "sooo, what are you guy's gonna do?"

Waltfeld got into his view Lacus looked down sadly.

"oh don't be sad songstress, I'm only teasing"

"do you want to come live with us until you can get a place again?" Murrue chipped in, The two looked at her.

"I mean we have the room and I wouldn't feel right knowing you and the children have no where to go"

"that would be wonderful ms. Murrue" Lacus said chiperly, Haro bounced around her repeating her sentence.

"alright it's settled then come on !" waltfeld announced as he began down towards the beach Lacus looked at Kira who's gaze was out to the ocean once more as if searching for looked back to Murrue who simply nodded she returned the jesture and followed The desert tiger down the hill.

"are you ok?" she asked standing next to him, he didn't move.

"I have a bad feeling..." she heard him whisper as he turned away and followed Lacus down.

* * *

_**the end...**_


	2. how to fix a haro

**In The speacial edition of Gundam seed destiny there are only four episodes but it tells the whole story and alot of scenes were re-written and re-sketched and it looks very good one scene in particular was added and I thought it was adorable even though it's only about three seconds.**

**This happens in the second episode Durandal is speaking to Athrun and mentions the 'real Lacus' when he does it shows a small scenes of Kira repairing Haro() with Lacus hovering over him watching. This chapter is a small story of how it happened.**

* * *

"! wait for me!" The little pink ball bounced down the hallway of the Archangel, Lacus slowly following.  
"I won't accept that!"it called.

"oh, my" she heard a crash and began running till she found cagalli. Her and a pile of cd disks were laying on the floor she held the little pink orb in her hand and was glaring at it, "Hey lacus mind keeping this thing under control? you know before I kill it!"

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him" she took the haro and looked at it hard, "now that wasn't very nice please appauligize to "

"NO!" it spun around making lacus lose her grip then bolted down the hallway, "!"

She watched as the ball dissapeared in the distance and sighed, She lent Cagalli a hand with getting up and picking up all the disks, "I'm terribly sorry I don't know why he's being a little gremlin today he just started doing this out of no where"

"it's ok aslong as he doesn't try it again I won't throw him in a toilet, " Lacus suddenly looked at her very innocently, Cagalli laughed, "I'm only thinking it Lacus I won't-"

There was another crash in the distance they stared in that direction for a long moment till they saw Haro bouncing back towards them.

"Haro! come ba-stop!"

"oh my..." Kira pounced on the ball immobilizing it, they could hear it's protests and began spinning but Kira held his grip on it.

"Kira I'm sorry did he do that?" she helped kira up and inspected his cheek where a large red area was, "it's ok, I just expecting him to suddenly dart at me is he acting ok? he doesn't usually try that till night time"

Cagalli muffled a laugh as she imagined her brother getting attacked by a little pink ball and perhaps losing to it a few times, They looked at the struggling ball till suddenly it froze and sparked.

"!"she took the haro and frowned, kira saw her sadness and frowned aswell.

"lacus?" She looked at kira tears built in her eyes, kira's stared at her worriedly then took her into a hug.

"it's ok let's see him" he put his hand out, lacus placed the orb in his hand without getting out of his warmth. Birdy came and landed on his head repeating it's name as usual.

"Come on lacus I need my tools, it's alright we'll get him going again" he went to turn around, "anyways I need to get these to Odiha before he gets worried, I'll come by later tosee how that little bugger is doing"

kira walked to his quarters that him and lacus share, the pink princess didn't let go of him as they walked, "alright let's see what is wrong with him"

He took his uniform off and placed it on another bed now wearing a red sweater, he sat on a different bed and took the ball and pulled it in half. He heard a gasp from lacus and he looked at her she was still frowning, "it's ok Lacus I'll fix him, I think I'm glad I took lessons from athrun a while back"

they sat in slence for a long time as kira tightened things and pulled things from inside the top of the haro, only mumbling every so often about what he was doing like he usually did when he was working hard on something. He finised after about an hour and was beginning to screw the top of the head back into place then hit a button ad waited patiently.

Lacus watched as the little ball came to life and began to flap around, "Good morning!Good morning!"

"Oh kira you did it! thank you" she hugged his waist enthusiastically, he smiled and put Haro onto the bed.

"ah so it lives again?" he saw Cagalli come in and give Haro a pat, "ya seems I can do it after all"

"hm" he stared at the ball then everyone did.

"what is it kira?"

the ball suddenly bounced at his face he ducked and jumped off the bed in a ready position watching te ball nervously.

"ha ha you can be such a rascal "

* * *

_**the end**_


	3. Old friends united

**After the confrontation with Athrun he leaves three friends on that cliff edge during GSD what happens during that and mirialia joining?**

* * *

the three of them stood there for a long time simply staring at the now dissapeared saviour machine the sun had long gone down, Mirialia was the first to speak up in the awkward silence.

"so...that didn't go very well sorry I should have known he only wanted to yell at you guys" she smiled sadly Cagalli turned to her and smiled the same, "it's ok...we would have ended up doing it at one point or another"

"Athrun...I have a bad feeling" they looked at Kira who still watch the distant horizon worry plastered across his features.

"kira" he turned and faced mirialia, she looked down at his hand which was now out to give a hand shake. She scoffed took his hand then surprised him as she pulled him into a hug, she looked up at him and smiled.

"It's been to long but not long enough to not be able to give me a hug"

"I see...yes it's been to long, sorry I never contacted you" he hugged her back then she backed away and gave cagalli a hug as well.

"So anyways wha the story here, I know you guy's were trying to stop that fight a couple days ago but what about your little kidnapping of the bride?" Kira looked down sheepishly cagalli laughed at his reaction, "as you saw and know ORB has joined the earth Alliance...I wasn't thinking and I'm still grateful for him pulling me out of the situation but at the same time" she glare dat her brother who simply looked up at the stars.

" pants and his crew weren't thinking straight and weren't sure of what they were gonna do...so they kidnapped me." mirialia laughed slightly then looked at kira who was looking at her.

"so you saw the battle then?" his voice came quiet and calm, she nodded and rumaged through her side pack. "I was taking pictures, here" she gave kira a package of photo's he looked through them silently.

"So what was up then how did you..." Mirialia looked down, before answering the ORB princess.

"I was just roamming around when he found me and I wasn't really sure of the whole situation so I thought you guys would probably want to talk to him being well you know" Kira nodded and gave her the photo's back.

"your right we would have had to talk with him at some point in time, thank you for helping him mirialia" she nodded then smirked, "but that's not the only reason I contacted you guy's, I wanted to...well"

Kira eyes widened slightly as he realized her intentions, "But mirialia it's dangerous...I wouldn't feel right kn owing I'm throwing you into conflict...again"

Mirialia pushed him with her fist he frowned and looked away, "your not throwing me into conflict, This is my choice"

kira shook his head and looked at her again she quickly nodded a finger onfront of his face brushing the tip of his nose, "And as I recall me and tolle volanteered so you didn't cause anything."

Cagalli smiled at her brother trying to convince the photographer not to make a mistake but she knew justby watching he was losing this battle.

"I'm coming you understand I'm not gonna just stand by and watch while ORB no the world crumbles!" she smiled triumphantly, Kira sighed in defeat and smiled at her warmly.

"are you sure?" She nodded without hesitation, "Your not gonna fight alone you two ned my help, plus I think I could get some good pictures for my book on this little adventure"

Cagalli laughed and looked at Kira who had a smile of his own.

"alright then I'm going to bring Cagalli back to the Archangel meet me here tomorrow morning and I'll bring you aswell" Kira explained, mirialia nodded.

"Understood, you better not ditch me"

"don't worry I'll make sure he does it and if he doesn't" Cagallie looked at mirialia and pointed a thumb to her chest, "I will come to get you"

They shook hands, "deal"

* * *

_**the end**_

**_Happens during GSD_**


	4. Fall of the freedom

**I'm very fond of the twins, And If you like the normal things of Gundam seed then You may like this. I hate it alot when people change the characters and so when I write I try my hardest to keep the characters emotions and personalities the same.**

**I'm making different stories to the spots in the anime where it doesn't really explain what happens, this chapter is right after the Freedom is defeated by the Impulse and wht think transpired.**

**also the character named 'Odiha' is that commander in charge of the Orb team(I never remember his actual name so letting you know incase you get confused)**

**Read and review, if you don't like it don't read it-_-**

* * *

The strike rouge powered down, cagalli ripped the seat straps from her shoulders and hit a button allowing the cockpit to open. She climbed out and saw that Murdock and the other machanics were pulling her brother out of the recage of the freedom.

She slid down the line of the rouge and ran for her twins mobile suit throwing her helmet off not caring where it landed.

"KIRA!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and immeadiatly wipped around anger flaring in her, "Whoa ho-hold it they're bringing him down"

She ripped from his grip, "But Kira!"

"Hey!" She turned two machanics had kira and slowly approached, Cagalli ran to him as they both put him down slowly. She sat down so that he was leaning on her keeping one arm arund his back to hold his shoulder.

"Go get a stretcher hurry!" Murdock calle, Cagalli pet his shoulder lightly, "here"

She looked up a machanic placed a thick blanket made for wiping grease on her brothers body, "His cockpit was full of that ice water this'll help"

"oh kira..."Cagalli took his helmet and carefully pulled it off, she gave t to Murdock and felt her eyes begin to water again.

"it'll be ok" she stated more to herself to keep her nerves at bay, her twin suddenly shivered roughly a he began to cough, "C-Cagal"

"KIRA!" she felt him flinch then move to look at her, she smiled sadly and wiped a blood trail from his chin.

"kira, it's ok, your ok..." she gripped him in a strong hug he didn't try moving at all.

"How do you feel?" Murdock cooed, the blonde glared at him.

"How do you think he feels! he--"

"cold"she stopped and looked at him, the cheif machanic patted him lightly.

"I..sor-ry" She shook her brother roughly causing him to cough.

"don't you dare" she hissed

"sor-" she put her hand over his mouth.

"shut it, just rest it'll be alright " she kissed his head and stayed like that till the stretcher came to help him to the infirmary.

**on the bridge...**

"Alright I want you to keep an eye on the radar till we reach a safe zone. Mirialia?" the captain stood and looked at the teenage photographer.

"yes, I'll try contacting our allies in the vacinety" Murrue nodded as she went around to the door

I hope we don';t contact the worng people" she turned to see Odiha the Orb commanr following her.

"yes that woul b trouble" she contined walking with him following.

"we're almost there..." the commander began.

"yes I understand but now that...tha kira is down we must be extremly cautious and plan carefully"

"I understand, master kira is a strong asset but what of lady cagalli's role? she must make it to Orb before it is to late" Murrue stopped infront of the infirmary door.

"I know..but we need to law low, wether you choose to believe us or not. Kira at the moment is pulling our stringswe trust hisjugment of his perception on what he see's and senses and...Ms. Cagalli depends on him so and we and the ship...so we're stuck." the door slid open.

"Please lady cagalli, only until we are done cle-"

"NO!I will be here for him" The doctor sighed in defeat, "alright then..."

he looked at kira he laid on the bed silently his arms were slit and burnt in many spots due to the trauma it left him shivering slightly and he had a constant drip of blood trailling from his mouth.

The captian looked at first at neo who was watching cagalli's twin with interest then she looked at him herself and became worried at his state. the doctor noticed her and nodded for her to come in, "so how is he?"

The doctor took kira's lethand since it was the closest and careflly turned it so his palm was facing up.

"it's not to bad. luckily he managed to only hurt his hands I assume you blocked the blow with them" he looked at kira expectingly he only nodded silently. He took a needle full of clear liquid in it from his tools that were lined on a small table next to him.

cagalli went to her knee's and placed her head on the bed, kira looked at her and there head's touched.

"it'll be ok" he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere"

she waited till the anesthetic put him to sleep before moving her head to watch the doctor begin taking care of his hands, "unfortunetly that will only keep him out for a little bit, Just hope he doesn't wake up in the middle"

"ya that would suck" Neo laughed but stopped when he received the glare of the eighteen year old girl,"ok..ok I'll shut up" He turned and laid opposite of the group.

they watched in silence for four hours of the gruewsome surgery as his hands were taken care of, the doctor found and pulled many glass shards from them. When he finished stitching and bandaging,Cagalli helped helped him tuck kira into 3 layers of heavy blankets.

"When he wakes up make sure he doesn't get up, if this is the same kira he'll try getting up right away so don't let him" Cagalli nodded to the doctor who left the room, murrue and odiha stepped forward and took a look at the freedoms's pilot.

"Kira wasn't alright" Cagalli growled beaming angrily at Odiha, who looked sheepish for a moment.

"B-but lady Cagalli you would have been in much trouble if you-"

"He's my brother!"

"I understand, but if you went out-" Cagalli stood up fire burning in her eyes.

"So what let him die instead of me is that it! if he died I wouldn't be here at all!"

"but-"

"Cagalli..." the room went silent she turned to see her brothers wisend eyes on her. she bent down and smiled.

"he's worried Cagalli, if you were lost Orb would be aswell...you are the one who will stand for...you are the important one" She put her head on his arm.

"Captain where are we headed?" Murrue smiled, "not sure yet but we aren't in any condition to try anything"

"I see...I+ he moved slightlky only gainingCagalli's angry glare.

"Don't)

"But-I"

"Kira..." he locked eyes with her and stopped, "Please rest, it'll be ok"

"Alright"

* * *

_**and there you go If I make anymore it'll be with cagalli or kira cause I have a biased and only write about those two usually...-_-**_

_**Happens During Gundam Seed Destiny **_


End file.
